


La Querencia de Niña

by honeyblood17



Category: MNL48
Genre: Gen, Team NIV
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood17/pseuds/honeyblood17
Summary: Mga buhay na pinagsama-sama ng tadhana, pinagtibay ng pagsasama.
Kudos: 1





	La Querencia de Niña

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi pa din ako sure kung matatapos ko sya.

# Prologue

* * *

“Sorry Abby, kasalanan ko ‘to eh.” napapikit si Abby sa boses ni Ecka sa telepono.

“Tumigil ka nga, Ecka, hindi ngayon ang time para dyan. Kasama mo pa yung iba, di ba? Mahahanap din natin sila. Wag kang masyadong mag-alala sa mga yun, kaya nila mga buto nila. Kasama natin lumaki yung mga yun eh.” natatawang salita nya.

Narinig nyang tumawa rin ang kausap nya sa kabilang linya. “May point ka naman dyan,” salita nito, “Pero nag-aalala pa din talaga ako,”

Abby clicked her tongue, “Magkakasama pa rin kayo—tayo, kakayanin natin yun.. Nasayo pa rin ang binigay kong ATM, right? Mag-ttransfer ako ng pera dyan ngayon and you can get a room even just for tonight.” salita nya, hindi nya namalayan na kusa na pala kumilos ang mga paa nya at ngayon ay walang direksyong palakad-lakad sa kwarto nya. “Magkita tayo bukas na bukas para makabuo ng plano and to help you na din find a place to stay.”

“Okay, salamat, Abby ha. Pasensya na talaga,”

“Sus, tumigil ka nga Ecka, kayo na lang ang pamilya ko.” matapos sabihin yun tumigil sa paglalakad si Abby, bago magsalita uli, “Hindi mo ito kasalanan, okay?”

Yun lang ay natapos na ang tawag. Inihilamos ni Abby ang kamay sa mukha at bumuntong hinga. Tinuon nya ang tingin sa labas ng bintana, nag-iisip anong dapat nyang gawin.


End file.
